


【盾鐵】My favorite Tony

by lovetitle



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: CE的RDJ生日推文及RDJ的回覆（HB to SR!!）





	【盾鐵】My favorite Tony

**Author's Note:**

> ※棄權：他們屬於彼此不屬於我  
> ※多宇宙混合（AA+EMH）

**_Mentor._ **

 

 

 

　　當我被控制時，他不停的向我喊話，相信我可以擺脫控制。

 

　　當我自責不已時，他說他相信人們，他選擇相信我。

 

　　橘紅夕陽下他說的每句話，我銘記於心。

 

 

 

 

 

**_Life-saver._ **

 

 

　　他大喊一聲，在激光逼近之前，提起盾護在我身前。

 

　　無論我多麼才華洋溢，不管我的傲慢自大，他總默默地擬出第二個計畫作為我最堅強的後盾──Captain America總有個計劃不是？

 

 

 

 

 

**_Friend._ **

 

 

　　「歡迎來到21世紀，Steve。」

 

　　Tony自願做了Steve的地陪，帶著他看看紐約這座不夜城七十年來的變化，他們參觀了Captain America的博物館，他看著自己的臉貼滿各個牆壁不由自主地皺起眉頭，他的表情讓我忍不住嘴邊笑意，他無奈地白了我一眼。

 

　　然後一起看了球賽，kiss cam掠過他們時，Tony高掛的心回到了胸口，鬆了口氣的他思考了和Steve親吻的畫面，臉頰不由自主地升溫，他癡癡地傻笑起來。

 

　　發覺身旁的人不太對勁，Steve顧不得精采的比賽擔憂地望著Tony。

 

　　「你還好嗎，Tony？」看著那雙嬰兒藍的大眼睛，Tony為自己腦中滿滿的黃色小片段感到羞恥。

 

 

 

　　Captain America，他如我從小所知的美好、善良、正直、可靠，在我茫然時給我導引，在我需要時伸出援手，我──Tony Stark──何能有幸擁有這樣的一名朋友。

 

 

 

 

 

**_Hope your birthday is like a giant kiss on the lips!_ **

 

 

　　Tony端著酒杯，視線在場內來回逡巡，尋找著今天的主角。

 

　　這場為Steve Rogers舉辦的生日派對，邀請名單由壽星本人親自操辦，與會者僅有復仇者和些許的神盾人員，冷清得讓Tony不習慣，他平時得派對總是熱鬧非凡，宴會廳裡塞滿了他認識的或不認識的人，男男女女穿得清涼火辣，震耳欲聾的搖滾樂充斥整個空間，陰暗的角落被享受魚水之歡的人佔據，然而眼前這個派對只有酒水食物無限量供應是相同的。

 

　　廳內昏黃的燈光輕易地讓人放鬆下來，輕快柔軟的音樂包圍整個會場，大夥四散在沙發、吧檯等地方，三五成群聊著天，時不時聽到連發笑聲、尖叫或是打破杯子的聲音──後者八成是Thor做的好事，就連最冷酷的俄羅斯間諜臉上帶著難以辨別的笑意，在吧檯喝掉一打陳年威士忌。

 

　　花了許多時間，Tony終於在陽台上找到Steve，他一個人孤零零地待在這裡，就像他被時間拋棄在七十年後的未來。儘管Tony盡其所能提供協助，Steve仍無法習慣這個變化快速、沒有條理、混沌不已的新世界，他所堅持的美好信念與現在社會如此格格不入。

 

　　Tony收起內心的嘆息，揚聲叫了他的名字，握緊酒杯走向他。

 

　　「嘿Steve，原來你在這啊……」Steve聽到聲音回過頭，看到Tony走過來對他笑了笑。

 

　　「派對什麼的不習慣嗎？」被他看得有點緊張的Tony，手懸空胡指亂畫了一番。

 

　　「我很喜歡這個派對，謝謝你Tony。」Steve真誠地盯著Tony看，話中帶著滿滿的感謝。

 

　　「呃，你喜歡就好，派對什麼的對我來說像呼吸一樣。」Tony迴避Steve過於率直的視線，低頭喝了口酒。

 

　　「只是……」

 

　　「只是什麼？」察覺Steve話中的失落，Tony抬起了頭。

 

　　「大家都給了我禮物就沒有收到你的。」

 

　　「我的禮物就是這場派對啊？」

 

　　「這場配對應該是『我們』一起辦的。」

 

　　「也是，我只有提供一些協助而已，其他東西都是你決定的……那Steve你想要什麼禮物呢？」

 

　　「……什麼禮物都可以嗎？」

 

　　「當然，我可是Tony Stark，有什麼事我做不到？」臉上掛上標準的Stark牌囂張笑容，棕色的大眼睛水靈靈地望著Steve，等著他開口。

 

　　「Tony你願意跟我交往嗎？」

 

　　「什麼交往？我們現在不是在討論你的生日禮物嗎？」

 

　　「我知道，但是我先問你的──你願意跟我交往嗎？」

 

　　「我……」在Steve認真誠懇的眼神下，Tony嘴巴張張闔闔好一陣子吐不出一個籽。

 

　　這對於天才Tony Stark可是前所未有的經驗，他可以在國會殿堂滿嘴連環砲，堵得議員們說不出話、可以在復仇者的會議上吵吵鬧鬧，Fury臉黑了他都不在乎、可以在嘴砲大戰中與Clint針鋒相對，甚至佔了上風，然而在Steve的凝視下，他連話要怎麼說都不知道。

 

　　腦中警鈴大作，吵鬧地提醒他這個問題不可以隨便亂回，但是Tony不知道自己該如何回答，要接受好還是拒絕好。

 

　　Steve是我的朋友、人生導師，他還救過我不只一次，他是這麼的好，而我只是雙手沾滿血跡的死亡商人，多少人因為我而失去生命，多少人的家庭因為我而破碎，我、我沒有──

 

　　「Tony、Tony，看著我。」Steve搖晃Tony的肩膀，Tony這才發現自己不自覺又低下頭。

 

　　「Steve……」輕柔又沙啞的嗓音，帶著哭泣的味道，彷彿下一秒淚水就會從眼眶溢出。

 

　　「我希望你說出的答案不受到任何外在因素的影響，只要遵循你的心就好，不要想那些其他的，那些我都不在意，我只想知道──Tony Stark你願意跟我交往嗎？」

 

　　「當然，是的，我願意。」哽咽的聲音伴隨著濃厚的鼻音，Steve抹掉他臉上的淚水。

 

　　「你可以給你的新任男友一個吻作為生日禮物嗎？」

 

　　雙眼盛著淚水的Tony呆愣了一會，才意識到Steve的要求是什麼。他揪著杯子搖來晃去，抿著唇好一會，鼓起勇氣顛起腳尖，蜻蜓點水在Steve的臉頰上親了一口。

 

　　「Tony！」Steve擺出標準的Tony No的臉。

 

　　「呃，怎麼了嗎？」

 

　　「親吻應該在這裡。」他比了比自己的唇，Tony雙頰瞬間湧上紅潮，眼珠子左轉右看就是不願對上Steve的視線。

 

　　「你不是說我要什麼禮物都會給我的嗎？」Steve把矮自己一顆頭的Tony攬進懷中，怕他會突然跑掉。

 

　　「我已經答應做你男朋友了。」

 

　　「但我想要的是我男朋友給我的禮物……。」

 

　　無法抵抗Steve失落的Tony，再次鼓足勇氣，顛起腳尖──這次吻終於落在正確的位子上，Steve握住Tony的腰加深這個吻。

 

　　分開時，兩人的舌頭上牽著一條銀絲，Tony眼周染上一圈紅，靠在Steve肩上粗喘著，腦中不斷回味著剛才的吻，Steve的舌頭是如何深入口中和自己交纏。

 

　　「我想這個時間點壽星退場也無所謂了。」Steve架著沉浸在吻中的Tony從另外一扇門離開了露天陽臺，遠離派對，朝著房間狂奔而去。

 

 

 

　　「JARVIS，把剛才的露臺監視錄影傳一份給我。」

 

　　「已經傳到您的雲端中，Ms. Romanoff。」

 

　　然而什麼事情都逃不過狡詰的俄羅斯間諜和監控大廈的智能管家的眼。

 

 

 

END.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 本來是沒打算寫隊長生賀的，因為沒想到梗
> 
> 但是CE的生日推給了我滿滿的靈感，隔幾天直接寫了後半親親的部分
> 
> 那時Tony生賀我才寫了開頭（救wwwwwwww
> 
>  
> 
> 很喜歡CE那個推，超級可愛，但那個形容到底是怎麼一回事XDDDDD
> 
>  
> 
> 隊長生日快樂，預祝小蜘蛛票房大賣！
> 
>  
> 
> 2017.06.14


End file.
